


День 20 - Не совсем про кофе

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: – Джон, как ты относишься к укусам?





	День 20 - Не совсем про кофе

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

– Джон, как ты относишься к укусам?

– Хмм... я правильно понимаю, что мы говорим о зубах?

– Пожалуйста, не строй из себя дурака. Я имел в виду укус как часть полового акта.

– Ну, конечно. Мы должны говорить об этом _сейчас_? Наверняка ты заметил, что Грег подавился кофе, сделав вид, что не услышал того, что ты сказал?

– Не преувеличивай. Он просто захлебнулся.

– Это различие так утешает...

– Вернёмся к теме: я подумал, что это одна из тех вещей, о которых следует узнать прежде, чем применить их на практике.

– Узнать... О, ты имеешь в виду, как спросить о видео, которое ты записал, где я трахаю тебя так, что искры летят?

– Слушай, ты говоришь об _этом_ так , что Лестрейд давится своим кофе. А расспрашиваю тебя, чтобы собрать нужную информацию о том, что имеет воздействие на твою результативность.

– Мою _результативность_? Это – отличный способ её повысить.

– А тебе понравилась идея, когда я показал тебе видео?

– Да, к счастью для тебя, оно мне понравилось.

– И, судя по реакции твоего организма на наш разговор, я уверен, что укусы увеличат интенсивность твоих оргазмов на 30 процентов. А теперь, когда мы все выяснили – за работу! 

Сказав это, он пронёсся мимо потрясённого Лестрейда, сидящего за столом с полупустой чашкой кофе в дрожащих пальцах и пытающегося сделать нормальный вдох.


End file.
